


through the stars

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, narrator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Ones path to ones soulmate, can take many lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 42 of my 365FF Challenge and day 6 of the Victuuriweek Challenge  
> Prompt of the day;  
> Day Six: Bonds  
> Victor: Communication  
> Yuuri: Proposals  
> AU: Soulmates, Reincarnation
> 
> I decided to go with Soulmates, Reincarnation but not as an AU. :}

It is believed that once at the beginning of time all those alive were connected to their soulmate from the moment of creation. You were on in body, mind and soul, yet you differed enough to elevate your other half to greater virtue. Your two heads, worked together. Your four arms, lifted each others burden. And your four legs, kept you grounded. This all led to living beings to become stronger and more capable in achieving their goals.

One day though as stories tell us, it was the mighty deity Zeus who grew apprehensive of the livings ability to overcome all. Fearing that one day they would grow so strong that they would no longer need the gods to guide them, he took it upon himself to cut all soulmates in half and scatter them upon the world. See if he had just let them be, they would have simply worked together. Yet tossed in the world without their support, the living were left to fend alone. Some thrived well but others suffered from their loses. And the gods grew stronger the more the souls became restless for completion. 

Not all found it in their soulmate, in honesty most didn't as finding yours became harder with every passing cycle of life. See now that they were no longer bounded by the connection, it could happen that one half of a pair only just got born in the world, at the same moment the other grew to weak to hang on living. 

They could be born in countries far apart from one another, never being in the position to travel. Or one traveled but never to the place their soulmate resided. 

Then there were those that met theirs in times or places that let them not be together. Life, as the gods had decided was never to be fair or honest. 

Of course, there were those that were lucky, they would meet simply by living in the same village, being of the same standing and having the ability to seek completion by being together. In those cases the gods were certain to send in wars and struggles to try and tear them apart.

Some times though those wars had an opposite affect, enemy soldiers send in to fight an enemy only to find their other half among them. But such treachery was usually rewarded with death, either by own choice or force of hand. The amount of soulmates who were forced to either watch or commit the murder of their other half because of a commanding officers order, only the gods know as we are certain they kept a score card.

Some pairs missed each other time and time again, it never being the right moment. Their history littered with chance moments that resulted in them not catching the others eyes or not in a situation to act upon it. 

A roman centurion and a foot soldier, too busy staying alive to realize the other was in the same camp.  
The peasant and the Royal scribe both serving the same King, yet never in the same place at the same time as a palace is big and ones duties tiresome.   
The merchant and the shop assistant, as it is of bad manor to deal with another than the shopkeeper.  
A married man and his child's suitor, as some things just can not be forgiven by society.  
The dancers booked in shows just days from one another, always on the go.  
The Ice Skater and the Ballet dancer.... sometimes.... sometimes....

A Ballet Dancer who grows a passion for the art of skating. Skating like the person they saw on TV. Skating they felt within themselves, calling for something hidden deeply, something to make them want. Want to catch up, prove to be on equal ground, be with them beyond the barrier of admiration.  
A Dancer on Ice who fights and struggles, to achieve that wish, only to believe they failed beyond compare. So despaired they give up all decorum, and end up seducing the Skater in a drunken folly.  
A Skater who feels a connection thought to have been lost for ages. Who burns with the hope to find it once again, waiting for the call.   
The Dancer calls without knowing, and the Skater responds without second guessing.  
They struggled, they persevered, they overcame.

Sometimes, one simply makes History.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a narrator telling in years, hope you liked it.
> 
> all comments, kudo's and bookmarks are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Drop by on my Tumblr; the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com   
> Let me know what you think of my work and suggest ideas for me to write. I have many more days to fill. :}


End file.
